Things Left Unsaid
by Sang-Argente
Summary: There's the words that are said and the more important, more terrifying words lurking underneath, not being said. Clark's very life depends on the not-said words, but what happens when no one hears them? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm going to try my hand at another Smallville fic. Hopefully this one will work out, as I don't have plans to make it overly long. Anyway, enjoy! [and review]**

* * *

Sighing gently, Clark dropped his keys into the small glass bowl that sat on the small glass table by the door to his apartment. Nearly everything in Clark's apartment was small and made of glass, reminding him of how fragile things were, how fragile he was now, how fragile _He_ used to be.

Clark shook his head, trying to clear away thoughts of _Him_. It had been years since he had seen _Him_ so why was it so hard to forget _Him_? As Clark slipped out of his coat, he also ignored the voice in the back of his head that eerily sounded like his mother as it said 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. Though, that sounded like something his mother would say.

Finally closing the door behind himself, Clark walked over to the bar in the kitchen and pressed play on his answering machine.

"_Hey, Smallville. It's Lois. Perry wants you to come in today since you haven't in the past-"_ Delete.

"_Clark, honey, it's Mom. I know you said you couldn't come this weekend but-" _Delete.

"_Chloe here! Look, Clark, I just wanted to tell you I'm coming in this month and was hoping to see you since it's been-"_ Delete.

"_Why haven't you answered any calls? Or seen any of your friends? How long has it-"_ Dele...wait a minute, who was that?

Clark, having been listening to the messages absentmindedly as they were just repeating the same things since nearly five months ago, rewound the last message to the beginning. A smooth, male voice came out of the speaker, making Clark's chest clench.

"_Why haven't you answered any calls? Or seen any of your friends? How long has it been since you've done anything more than go to the park? Clark, if you listen to this, call me. I know it's been a long time but I'm worried abo-"_

The answering machine beeped, signaling the end of the message, before playing the next one, which seemed to be a continuation.

"_-You. I haven't changed my private number. I expect to hear from you within the week."_

One last, long beep signaled the end of all the messages. Clark stood there, staring at the machine in disbelief.

As if in a trance, he picked up the receiver and dialed the number that was still imprinted into his memory, despite the years of not calling it. A soft ringing was heard from the other end until an equally soft click let Clark know that the call had been answered.

"Lex Luthor."

Clark cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice from shaking. "Lex? It's Clark. You told me to call if I got your message."

A hitch in Lex's breath could be heard from his end. "Yes. That was nearly a week ago. I was about to give up on you. After all, it wouldn't be the first time you haven't come through."

"I'm sorry," Clark apologized. Why was he apologizing? He hadn't done anything to _Him_! "Was there something you needed, Lex?"

"Yes," Lex repeated, his voice sounding much more confident now. "I need to see you. May I come over tonight?"

"Tonight? Lex, it's nearly midnight."

"I don't want to lose sight of you again. It took me three weeks to track you down this time."

Clark sighed, "All right. I suppose I don't have to give you the address."

"Of course not," said Lex. "I'm already here. Open the door, Clark."

Setting the phone down, Clark walked unsteadily over to the door, opening it wide. Lex stood there, cell phone in hand, staring at him with cool eyes.

"Lex," Clark greeted. "Come in."

He stepped away from the door, letting Lex enter the apartment, then closed it quickly.

"Clark," Lex sighed. He scrutinized the younger man, running his eyes over and over the broad shoulders, long legs, and pale face. "It's been awhile."

Clark nodded, holding his hands behind his back to hide the faint tremors skating down his body. "I'm not sure why it can't be a while longer."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm s-saying, what are you doing here?" Clark cursed internally at the stutter, hoping that Lex didn't catch it.

"I told you I needed to see you."

Sighing, Clark moved over to the plush couch, careful to avoid hitting the glass coffee table, and sat on the edge. "Very well. Make yourself comfortable."

Lex followed Clark's example and sat gingerly on the couch. "I have some questions."

Laughing nervously, the other man wrung his twitching hands together. "If I remember correctly," he said softly, putting all his effort into not stuttering again, "I wasn't ever any good at answering your questions."

Waving his hand nonchalantly, Lex continued, "I'm not talking about those questions, Clark. I got the answer to those questions a long time ago. These are new questions, more important questions."

Ignoring the fact that Lex apparently had figured out everything Clark had fought to keep secret while they were friends back in Smallville, he said, "Do your worst then."

"Why have you been avoiding everyone? Why have you practically quit your job? What keeps you going to the park? Why did you let me come here, after all this time?" Lex shot off question after question, making Clark's head spin.

Clark decided to start with the easiest and go from there. "I keep going to the park because it reminds me of things that I used to have, things I use to do. Most of all, it reminds me of everything I wanted to leave behind. I haven't been avoiding everyone, I've been busy. I didn't quit my job, I relocated. I let you come here now because-"_ 'I love you.'_ "-I knew you would've with or without my permission."

Looking skeptical, Lex sat back and semi-relaxed into the couch. "Busy doing what?"

"Planning."

"For?"

Pain filled Clark's eyes, his lips forming around words that weren't what he wanted to say, but what he was supposed to say. Instead, he let a completely baseless lie slip out from his lips, "I'm moving, Lex."

Relief slid across the older man's face, his body finally fully relaxing at the ignorance of what Clark didn't say.

_'I'm dying, Lex.'

* * *

_

A/N: Sooo...I'm pretty sure this will be continued. I have an ending planned already, I'm just not sure what to put in between this and the ending. Maybe you should review and give me some ideas? Please review!

~s.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So...this is good...a new chapter...yeeaah...REVIEW!

* * *

**

"Clark?"

Startled out of his daze, Clark cursed as the glass of water he was carrying to the living room from the kitchenette crashed on the floor.

"In the kitchen, Lex," he called, grabbing a towel from an open box on the counter and starting to clean up the spilled water, resolutely ignoring his slightly shaking hands.

Lex strut into the kitchen, gazing at the boxes piled around the tiny apartment. "I came to see if you needed any help packing," he said, his eyebrows raised. "However, I can see you have it all under control."

Standing up carefully, only iron will keeping his legs from buckling under him, Clark threw the towel back into the box. He didn't care if it soaked the rest of the towels; that wasn't important right now.

"Yeah," he replied belatedly. He was having some trouble splitting his concentration between his failing body and Lex.

Lex propped himself against the counter with a cleverly placed hip. "So when do you think you'll be unpacking at your new place?"

Unconsciously, Clark remembered Jor-El's deep voice telling him the troubling news.

_~Flashback~_

_The icy wind blowing throughout the Fortress caused Clark to shiver, his invulnerability fading with each passing day._

"_W-why have y-you called me here, J-Jor-El?" Clark asked, his voice trembling._

_Jor-El's voice pulsed through the Fortress, surrounding Clark. "My son. As you know, your body is failing. The lack of an Eros has caused your Kryptonian heritage to be leeched from you, making you a mere mortal. However, your Kryptonian body cannot cope and is slowly shutting down. While I have done my best to prepare you for this since your Coming of Age, you must know that you will be dead soon."_

_Clark cracked open his shivering, blue lips, pushing out the question he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer to. "H-How s-soon?"_

"_Within the week, Kal-El."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Clark?"

Lex's worried voice snapped Clark back to the presence, his glazed stare focusing on Lex's face, which, now that he thought about it, was far too close to his.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lex said, "Jesus, Clark! I must have called your name three times! What's up with you?"

"Sorry," Clark said automatically, stepping back with his hands raised. "I'm just-"_ tired of pretending everything is okay_ "-really busy with the move."

Lex nodded slowly, "Do you want me to leave?"

_No, please don't leave me now._ Clark nodded, a shaky smile slipping onto his lips, and ignored what his heart was telling him. "How about I come over to the penthouse after I'm settled in? Maybe stay the night? We haven't had a sleepover in a really long time."

A bright grin that had been hidden over the years graced Lex's face. "Yeah, sure, Clark. You call me."

And with that, Lex left the tiny apartment just as quick as he had came.

Clark looked around at the boxes. With a depressed sigh, he grabbed a black marker and began labeling them.

"Let's see, towels? Mom," he murmured, quickly writing _'Mom' _on the cardboard. "Dishes? Mom."

And on and on it went until every box in the apartment was labeled- some with _'Mom'_, some with _'Chloe'_, some were even labeled with _'Lois' _and _'Jimmy'_. Only one small box, about the size of a cereal box, was labeled _'Lex'_.

[CLEX]

Thursday morning sunlight filtered into the bare apartment that Clark hadn't left since the last time Lex had stopped by. All of the labeled boxes were at the insurance agency, ready to be distributed at the will reading.

Clark slid of the couch, his whole body shaking with the effort of keeping him standing. He carefully walked to the door and stepped out into the hallway, closing and locking the door to the apartment behind him. Walking downstairs and into the brisk morning air of Metropolis, Clark pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lex's number.

"Lex Luthor."

"Lex? It's C-Clark," he said, crossing his fingers in the hopes that the other man didn't catch the stutter.

He didn't. "Clark? I guess this means that you have everything settled then?"

_If you only knew, Lex. _"Yeah, it's all settled."

"Perfect," said Lex, the happiness evident in his voice. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course," said Clark, tears filling his eyes at the thought of seeing Lex for the last time.

"See you then, Clark."

He ignored the urge to cry and placed his cell phone back into his pocket. He could only hope that everything went according to plan.

[CLEX]

Tremors snaked up and down the muscles in Clark's legs as he forced himself to walk into Lex's penthouse. His steps were slow and heavy, his body moving like molasses.

"Lex?" he called into the living room. "I'm here."

Lex walked in from the balcony and smiled at the sight of Clark. "Good, you're here. Now we can get started."

Clark flashed him a confused look but Lex was already pulling him out to the balcony.

[CLEX]

The two men passed the evening with dinner, pool, and lighthearted conversation, all while thoughts of his impending death ran through Clark's mind. However, he did an admirable job of pushing away the dark deadline, the only reminders creeping up as slight stutters and muscle spasms that Lex never seemed to notice.

It was with this sad happiness that they concluded the evening. Lex had bid Clark goodnight some scant minutes ago but when the Clark opened the other man's bedroom door, he was already deep asleep, a content smile spread across his normally unemotional face.

It broke Clark's heart.

With tear-filled eyes, Clark gazed upon the one man who had the potential to be his Eros, had Lex been Kryptonian. Clark sighed and bent down to place an envelope on Lex's nightstand, right in his line of sight for when he awoke. He took this opportunity to press a light kiss onto Lex's parted lips.

"I love you, Lex," he whispered inaudibly, the tears coursing down his cheeks.

With one final glance at Lex's unaware, happy face, Clark ran out of the room headed to the Fortress.

Using the one power that hadn't left him yet, as it was the last he had received, Clark flew to the Fortress, landing shakily in the snow, and collapsed to the ground, the last of his energy gone.

He barely heard Jor-El's last statement.

"Kal-El, it is time for you to join your parents, all of them. I love you, my son."

Vision fading, blackening over his eyes, Clark rolled over onto his back, lying in the snow and shaking uncontrollably as the last of his life drained away. His eyes closed against the darkness but it didn't matter. It was time.

_I love you, Lex.

* * *

_

**A/N: That wasn't very sad, was it? I didn't want it to be too sad! Don't worry, all will be explained in time. Please review! [even if its just to tell me you hate this story!]  
**

**~S.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that this story is probably not what anyone thought it was going to be but I like it more and more each day so, enjoy. Oh! And I would like to point out that I've never been to a will reading so don't call me out on mistakes. I tried to make it as believable as I could.**

* * *

Lex rolled over, sighing into his pillow. Last night had been great. After losing Clark's friendship, then practically stalking him, then the worrying phone call from Martha Kent, Lex was happy that they seemed to be friends again.

Standing from the bed, he went to see if Clark was up yet. He padded across the hall, yesterday's slacks reminding him just how much spending the night with Clark had worn him out. He hadn't even had the energy to change clothes.

He reached Clark's bedroom door, knocking on it lightly.

"Clark?" he called quietly. After all, he didn't want to wake him up if he was still asleep.

There was silence from the other side.

Slowly, Lex opened the door. The bed was straight in front of the door, giving Lex a clear view. It was obvious that Clark hadn't slept in the bed, if he had even walked in the room.

Lex stood there, staring at the unwrinkled bedclothes, for nearly ten minutes before the sound of a phone ringing broke through the blankness in his mind.

He followed the sound of his cell phone back to his own room where he found it lying innocently in the middle of his bed. Reaching out for it, he picked it up and flicked it open.

"Lex Luthor."

A slightly husky male voice came over the line. "Mr. Luthor, this is Agent Anthony Hopkins with the Smallville Insurance Agency. I'm calling on the behalf of Clark Kent."

"I understand," said Lex.

"On behalf of Mr. Kent, I'm calling to summon you to the Agency headquarters in Smallville for a will reading."

Lex's breath caught in his throat._ Please, let this be a mistake._ "A will reading?"

Hopkins's voice softened slightly, dripping with sympathy. "If you answer the summons, all will be explained at the reading."

"All right," said Lex.

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor. I'll see you at the Agency in an hour?"

"All right," repeated Lex.

"Goodbye, Mr. Luthor."

Hearing the silence of the line, Lex pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it in bewilderment._ Please, let this be a nightmare._

[Clex]

An hour later proved that it was, unfortunately, not a nightmare. Lex stood in a private office at the Smallville Insurance Agency, surrounded by Clark's friends and what little was left of his family.

He cast his gaze around the confused, frightened faces- Martha, Pete, Chloe, Lois, Jimmy, and Lana –standing beside him. No one knew, or was admitting at least, why they were all there.

Agent Hopkins, a tall, 30-something with dark hair and eyes, stood in front of them, gracing them with a detached stare.

"If you'll all sit," he said, motioning to the chairs lined in front of him, "we can get started."

They sat quietly, no one knowing what to say in the tense atmosphere.

"I'm sorry to say that I have gathered you here today for the reading of the last will and testament of Clark Kent," said Hopkins.

Lex clenched his jaw and watched the reactions of the others out of the corners of his eyes. He watched as Martha bowed her head, silent tears pouring down her face. He watched as Pete's hands turned to fists, knuckles whitening, and how he started to shake. He watched as Chloe's gaze went dead, as if all presence of mind left in that second. He watched as Lois's eyes narrowed and her lips repeated 'fuck' silently. He watched as Jimmy's face widened in sad disbelief, tears welling up quickly. He watched as Lana's expression closed off, her face tightening.

Hopkins grabbed a folder off the counter beside him, opened it, and read, _"Last Will and Testament of Clark Kent. I, Clark Kent, a resident of Metropolis, Kansas, being of sound and disposing mind and memory and over the age of eighteen years or having been lawfully married or a member of the armed forces of the United States or a member of an auxiliary of the armed forces of the United States or a member of the maritime service of the United States, and not being actuated by any duress, menace, fraud, mistake, or undue influence, do make, publish, and declare this to be my last Will, hereby expressly revoking all Wills and Codicils previously made by me."_

Clearing his throat, Hopkins flicked his eyes up to his saddened audience and said, "It changes from the legal form from here out."

They nodded obediently.

He continued, _"All right, guys, I know that you are probably sitting there wondering how this could've happened to me. I'll explain as clearly as I can."_

_"Around the time I turned sixteen, my biological father contacted me,"_ read Hopkins._ "He spoke to me of a genetic problem that ran through our family and how it could end up affecting me. It turns out that my family carried a dormant chronic disease that could be woken up at any point in our lives."_

Lex watched suspiciously as Martha, Pete, Chloe, and Lana focused even more intently on the folder with the Will in it, as if it held the answers to life's greatest mysteries.

Hopkins read on, oblivious, _"It's a type of disease that causes a person's nerves to seize, causing speech stutters and muscle spasms that quickly become deadly. The heart, after all, is a muscle. After so many spasms, it could just fail. I'm suspecting that that is what's going to happen to me in about a month or so."_

A persistent burning pushed at the back of Lex's eyes but he ignored it.

_"I know that it's terrible to think of me dead, but I've had nearly ten years to get used to the idea,"_ recited Hopkins. _"I don't suppose I'll see the ten year mark, though."_

_"Anyway, I wanted to give all of you my stuff. At least, the stuff that's important to me."_

The will reading suddenly got that much more quiet. Lex's fists clenched, not wanting any of Clark's stuff if it meant that he was gone and not coming back.

Hopkins cleared his throat again and read, _"To my loving mother, I give you back the blankets you knitted for me from the time you adopted me, the towels from my kitchen that you made from my old clothes, and the dishes that you painted for me by hand when I finally moved out. These things may seem material but to me they're material proof of your love for me, the love that never ended no matter what happened. I'll tell Dad you love him."_

Martha buried her face in her hands, her shoulders trembling with quiet sobs. "My baby..." she whispered, over and over again.

_"To Pete, my very first friend, I give you my collection of baseball cards that you helped to start when we were nine years old and the collection of skin mags that you also helped start when we where fifteen years old. You were like the brother I never had, Pete, and I want you to know that I love you...just not the type of love that's shown in those mags."_

Pete laughed shakily, his eyes glassy through a film of tears. "Everyone loves Ross the Boss, Clark Bar. But I love you too, man," he said quietly.

_"To Chloe, the first bit of city speed in my farm slow life and the jelly to my peanut butter like the sandwich we shared when I first met you, I leave you a copy of the first front page headline you made at the Daily Planet. I know you probably have your own in a glass case but this one has its own commentary by yours truly. I never loved you like you wanted, and was never the friend you needed, but I loved you like the sister I always wanted. Keep Pete in line, like always."_

Chloe wrapped her thin arms around her body, her hair covering her face. She said, "I love you, too. And I will, Clark. Always."

_"To Lana, my first crush and my first mistake, I leave you nothing but the knowledge that you're a stuck-up, two-faced bitch who'll spread its legs for anything with a twenty dollar bill in its pocket. I thought I loved you once, but thankfully someone came and proved me wrong before I fucked up my life over you. Burn in Hell, bitch."_

Anger lit up Lana's eyes. She stood and stomped out of the room without a word.

_"To Lois, the tornado that tore my teenage years apart and the glue that held my adult years together, I leave you the blanket you wrapped me in when you found me naked in the field. It may not seem like much but it gets better. I hand stitched the story of our years as friends into it, so you'll never forget me. You made me realize that love is shown in unusual ways sometimes. I hope that through all our bickering and childish fights I've shown you that I love you, the sister I couldn't get through life without."_

Lois sat up straighter, a proud yet depressed smile flickering over her torn, bloody lips. "I don't know what I'd have done without you either, Smallville."

_"To Jimmy, my personal paparazzi, I leave a stack of pictures you've taken of me over the years. They should hold good memories for you. I also leave you with my blessing. When you get past this, I expect for a ring to be put on Chloe's finger the first chance you get. Treat her right and welcome to the family, Jimmy. Thanks for being a great friend, even if we weren't given the chance to get that close."_

Jimmy saluted the folder, "Right-o, CK."

Hopkins took a drink of water from a bottle on the counter and continued, _"Lastly, to Lex, I leave a box of my most important possessions over the years. As the love of my life, I want you to understand what I thought and how I felt as I grew up and as we grew apart. I gave you life with my love and I lose my life with just as much love for you as I had when I was fifteen. You may try to convince yourself that it couldn't possibly be that much but I want you to know that the love alone was enough to power a small country for life should you ever use your genius to find a process to convert love to electricity. I also want to make sure that the mindless lust and desire I feel for you exists in heaps and bounds. Never forget that I love you, no matter how angry or scared you get. And promise me that you'll be happy, even if that means being with another person."_

Lex let out a wet chuckle, the tears he had kept at bay for the past hour finally falling. "You know I can't promise that, Clark..."

_"This is coming to a close, you guys,"_ Hopkins read. _"But I want to mention one last thing. All things that were left to you are at your respective houses and I love you all, forever and always. I'll see you all again one day."_

The gathered people mouthed _'I love you, too'_ in united silence.

"This concludes the Last Will and Testament of Clark Kent."

Lex was the first to stand. He rushed out of the room and into his limo, intent on getting back home.

[Clex]

Busting into his penthouse, Lex swept through the whole place before retiring to his room. Opening the door, he stopped short.

There on his bed was a small box, an envelope that he vaguely remembered seeing on his nightstand resting on top of it.

He walked shakily to the bed and grabbed the envelope, noticing the way Clark had written his name- shaky, like he hadn't written it til the end, when the muscle spasms must have been taking over.

Opening the envelope, he tipped it over and dumped out its contents. A cd with _**'PLAY ME'**_ written across it fell onto the bed gently.

He grabbed the cd with care and stepped around the bed to his laptop. He laid on the bed, dragging his laptop onto his lap and placing the cd in the disk drive.

Waiting for the disk to load, Lex took a deep breath. The screen blinked and, shakily exhaling, Lex pressed_ 'play'.

* * *

_

**A/N: so that was sad, huh? Sorry about that...there should only be one chapter left if my calculations are correct. I hope they are. REVIEW!**

**~S.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Soo...this is the last/next to last chapter of TLU. If you liked this story, please keep an eye out for new stories that may be posted. Enjoy and PLEASE FRIGGIN REVIEW!

* * *

_Last time: _

Waiting for the disk to load, Lex took a deep breath. The screen blinked and, shakily exhaling, Lex pressed 'play'.

_This time: _

Soft breathing came through the speakers, then the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Lex almost lost it when a voice began to speak.

_"Hi, Lex,"_ Clark's young voice spoke, like music coming out of the speakers._ "I miss you."_

Closing his eyes against the shock of pain that ran through his heart, Lex settled back into the pillows, trying to get comfortable enough to listen.

_"I guess you're wondering what this is all about. Well, I'll start at the beginning. Right now I'm eighteen years old and I'm waiting on you to get back from a really important business meeting in Metropolis that your father sent you to. And just so you know, I hate your dad. The only reason I can tell you that is because I know that no matter how much I hate him, you'll always hate him more."_

Lex chuckled sadly, the statement ringing true even after all these years.

The recording kept playing.

_"You have no idea what you're missing here, Lex. For one thing, you're missing all my neat alien tricks. Have I told you yet? I'm an alien. Not the illegal kind from Mexico, but I'm actually from outer space! Isn't that cool? I found out the day you hit me with your Porsche..."_

And, surprised- and hurt -as he was, Lex listened through the whole explanation.

_"...all these cool superpowers. There's x-ray vision, which came online with that whole fiasco about you robbing a bank. It's pretty handy when I'm trying to save someone, so I guess it's handy all the time. When I was sixteen, I got heat vision. It sure was awkward when that came about. I mean, you had just announced you were marrying that skank, Desiree, and my heat vision turned out to be sexually charged! How unfair is that, huh? Then there's super-strength and super-speed. Those are self explanatory, I guess, but let me tell you, they are an alien's best friend! But with strengths come weaknesses, right? And mine is the meteor rock. It causes a lot of weird effects, depending on the color... "_

_"...I found out I'm from a planet called Krypton. Finding that out would have been cooler if it didn't come with the fact that the meteor shower was caused by Krypton exploding..."_

_"...would love to tell you this. I mean, I had to tell Pete and it just felt so wrong, you know? He wasn't really my best friend anymore, but I want my best friend to know everything about me. Then again, I guess we aren't really best friends anymore either. We haven't been for a long time."_

There was a pause in the recording. Lex checked the time and realized that it was just a break between two different recordings. The next one started a bit more somber.

_"Lex,"_ Clark breathed on the recording. _"I miss you so much...you don't even know. Of course you don't, I've never told you."_

Another secret?

_"You see, on my sixteenth birthday, I received horrible news. Jor-El- remember him? I told you about him last time. He's a dick of a father, but then again I guess you'd know all about that. -told me that I was going to die."_

_But what about being invulnerable?_ Lex wanted to ask, but didn't, knowing that Clark would probably clarify.

_"I thought I was invulnerable, so I brought that up. Jor-El explained to me that Kryptonians mate for life. With other Kryptonians. It turns out that every Kryptonian at the age of sixteen begins to look for its mate, its Eros. If they can't find their Eros, terrible things happen. Feeling incomplete for the rest of their lives is one of them, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. Without an Eros to Mate with, a Kryptonian can't handle the powers they keep growing into and their body begins to shut down. That's what is going to happen to me, Lex, because...because I don't have an Eros. Not now."_

A heavy weight settled into Lex's chest, tugging on his heart. He felt tears well up in his eyes but valiantly fought to keep them from falling. _Luthors don't cry...not even after the love of their life dies..._

_"If you haven't figured it out by now, Lex, I'll tell you. You were my Eros. I say were because there's no way I could ask you to accept this- accept me –now, after all of our fights. To ask you to love me, just to keep me from dying, would be selfish. So I won't. But know this, Lex. If you ever want to be with me, know that I'll always love you. Even with our pasts."_

Again, there was a pause in the recording. The next part started off with quiet sobs.

_"L-Lex,"_ breathed Clark through his crying. _"This i-is it. I'm dying. I give it about a week, at m-most, before my heart seizes. It was n-nice, seeing you here at the end. I feel like I can go a bit more p-peacefully now. Lex...I wish I could tell you everything...T-that's why I'm leaving this for you. I hope you d-don't get to angry with me for being a liar. And...for now, I'm going to p-pretend that you won't hate me. T-that you'll love me, like I love you."_

Another pause. Then...the worst part...

_"L-Lex!"_ cried Clark. _"I-I'm s-sitting here in m-my kitchen, about t-to g-go see you. I kn-know th-this is the end. I-I'm s-sorry. I l-love you! S-so m-much! L-love y-"_

And with that, the recording clicked to an end. The CD stopped spinning in the laptop. Lex sat there, tears freely pouring down his face.

There was silence for almost a minute. Then Lex broke.

He buried his face in his hands, sobs racking his thin body.

"Oh, Clark," he cried, his voice cracking. "Clark, I love you, too. So much..."

* * *

**A/N: That...was really sad, wasn't it? TT~TT makes me wish I never wrote it! Nah, not really, but I wish I could've written a happier story! BTW- This MAY end up with an epilogue but for now I'm gonna put it as complete. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~S.  
**


End file.
